Geminis
by maestro jedi
Summary: Por que cuando tu nacistes, mi propia existencia estuvo en riesgo


Visitar esa tumba era lo menos indicado para su salud emocional, pero debía hacerlo, arthur así se lo había aconsejado hace muchos años

- Arthur – gruño bajamente, que sabia el de eso, el quería mas a ese niño que a el al cual había criado desde mucho antes de la existencia del otro, incluso recientemente descubrió cartas dirigidas desde la casa de su ex hermano mayor, hacia su gemelo

Su gemelo y no precisamente hablaba de matthew, si viera sido así al menos hubiera sido mas digerible la noticia no iban dirigidas hacia el

Alphonse F Jones, representante de los estados confederados de América

Ese petulante y pragmático, como lo había dado gracias al ingles que la tierra de la libertad por poco se partía en dos, pero eso no era todo, parecía que todos los europeos silenciosamente lo animaban a crecer, y luchar contra de su hermano

Como si no hubieran sido los mismo europeos que lo ayudaron a el en un principio por su lucha independentista contra Arthur

En solo leer esas cartas, era suficiente para que su corazón se partiera, cartas donde prometían estar juntos, donde se prometían tantas cosas, apoyo ayuda, donde Arthur lo tachaba de emancipado intolerante, donde su hermano parecía recibir todo lo que el siempre quiso mas fácilmente que el

Fueron cuatro años de guerra de destrucción, cuatro años donde Arthur discretamente le vendió armas suministros y barcos a su gemelo, incluso Matthew parecía estarse preparando para intervenir a favor del nuevo hermano sureño, mientras Francis, se las intentaba apañar con su vecino del sur

Gracias a la libertad que Peter no había dejado que el francés tomara sus tierras sin luchar, debía de ser mas reconocido con su vecino del sur, pero bueno el lo reconocía, que sus ciudadanos no era otra cuestión, después de todo el no era el responsable de lo que pensaran sus ciudadanos o si

Ya estaba desvariando nuevamente, esa tumba, esa tumba perdida en los pantanos de Luisiana, en medio de los manglares, corroyéndose, no es que el no quisiera moverlo de ese sitio, pero esa había sido su ultima voluntad

La guerra había terminado el general Robert E. Lee se había rendido y con el todas las fuerzas armadas de la confederación, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el sistema seccionista se colapsara

A un así el seguía luchando, luchando para preservar su vida, como un lobo acorralado a un dando mordiscos sabiendo demasiado bien que no le queda otra alternativa

Flash back

- Ríndete de una buena vez – repuso el mayor mientras lo veía directamente a esos ojos con lentes

- Jamás – replico al momento de volver a tacar con su sable

- No vez que todo ya es inútil, tu gobierno se colapsa, tu ejercito se disuelve, tu marina ya no existe, simplemente estas agotando toda tus fuerzas en una lucha sin sentido – grito al momento de ver como su contrincante caía de rodillas, al suelo

- Al – susurro el menor, todavía con su sable en su mano – Al – sollozo débilmente

Era su enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo su hermano, no podía estar enojado con el, era lógico que el también buscara su independencia, pero todo estaba perdido, a un así había saboreado el amargo, sabor de la desilusión, el chico había crecido demasiado rápido, prácticamente no había tenido niñez, de su nacimiento a su adolescencia, era una nación destinada a una muerte prematura

- Al lo siento – exclamo el moribundo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano – yo solo quería – dijo al instante que un débil hilo de sangre salía de su boca – quería hacer feliz a nuestro pueblo – susurro mientras las lagrimas seguían empañando sus anteojos

- Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo – repuso el chico

- Al no sabes mentir – replico el chico – es algo que nunca pudisteis aprender de Arthur los dos los sabemos – dijo con una débil sonrisa

- Alphonse te pondrás bien , ya lo veras podremos ser un sistema binario de estados, una nación dual, solo tienes que aguantar, are que el congreso lo apruebe ya lo veras todo saldrá bien, solo necesito unos días – repuso el chico

- No Alfred, no hagas una estupidez, mi tiempo a llegado, el sueño se ha roto, pero tu sueño sigue hermano – exclamo mientras le daba su sable – este sable me lo dio tu sabes quien – susurro mientras sus labios se apretaban a un mas, por la falta de aire – quiero que tu lo tengas – dijo al momento de dárselo

- Alphonse yo – replico el chico sorprendido

- Déjame continuar – gruño el menor – no dejes que la llama se extinga hermano – replico con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaba – la llama de la libertad brilla a un fuertemente, prométeme que nunca la dejaras morir – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo prometo – repuso el chico, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente vio como su hermano simplemente sonreía con una lagrima a un escurriéndole por su mejilla

- Alphonse, Alphonse, Alphonse – fue lo único que pudo gritar el americano, al momento de ver a su hermano morir en sus manos, al instante que el presidente de esa nación renunciaba a sus sueños

Fin del flash back

El americano simplemente, se agacho a depositar dos delicadas rosas blancas, que el mismo había cultivado, dos rosas blancas, símbolos de una pureza perdida, en tiempos donde su nación pudo fragmentarse en dos, pero al mismo tiempo, símbolo de un hermano perdido por la propia ambición de sus ciudadanos

La vida de una nación no era precisamente un cuento de hadas

Mientras en las sombras de los manglares, dos figuras veían la escena sutilmente

- I think the lesson learned – exclamo un chico de ojos color verde esmeraldas

- Devia faire, après tout, est quelque chose qui arrive à tout le monde tôt ou tard – susurro su acompañante

- I just hope that the puda overcome – repuso el ingles mientras se daba ligeramente la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia su bote de pantano

- Si vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement pas digne de s'appeler une nation – dijo el francés, mientras seguía a su acompañante, era mejor dejar a Amérique, con sus propios demonios a solas, pero como el mismo había dicho, era algo que les pasaba a todos en algún momento, y quien mejor que ellos, para saberlo, siendo que sus manos estaban manchadas, con la sangre de un sin numero de hermanos, muertos por la indiferencia humana

Bueno gracias por leer este fanfics, si era una idea que me andaba rondando la cabeza, dado que leído algunos mangas del creador, además que tengo el precedente de Québec y Matthew así que era lógico que también existiera un gemelo confederado

Muchos se preguntaran por que metisteis a Arthur y Francis en la historia, bueno, ahí dos razones

Uno: dado que según lo que leído, europa se fue integrando poco a poco, de muchos estados a los actuales, en ese caso si cada estado era una nación, era lógico que el vencedor viera morir al vencido no

Dos: los adoro, pero también quería que demostraran algo de seriedad, después de todo Alfred, es tan solo un muchacho todavía, si a tenido una vida algo agitada, pero a un así, su vida a sido mas fácil que la de las naciones mas envejecidas

Pequeño traductor de las palabras usadas en idioma extranjero, para las personas bilingües, si algo esta mal traducido, fue culpa de google

Ingles: I think the lesson learned = Creo que aprendió la lección

Francés: Devia faire, après tout, est quelque chose qui arrive à tout le monde tôt ou tard = Debía hacerlo, después de todo es algo que nos pasa a todos tarde o temprano

Ingles: I just hope that the puda overcome = Solamente espero que el pueda superarlo

Francés: Si vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement pas digne de s'appeler une nation = Si no puede simplemente no es digno de llamarse a si mismo una nación

Sin más gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo a esta pequeña obra sin mas, muchas gracias y que la fuerza los acompañe

Att: maestro jedi


End file.
